


Checklist

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex in every room of the house, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Holy fuck! It’s ours!” you screamed, jumping up into Spencer’s arms as you waved the keys around. “We’re adults now. We have a house!”

“We are not adults,” he laughed. You’d been searching for a home for months after you’d gotten married. His apartment was great and all, but you wanted a family, and the apartment wouldn’t work forever. “I can’t believe we have a house though.”

Your house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a basement. A perfect two-story home located just outside the city limits, so there wasn’t a ton of travel time when it came to work. “I can’t wait until we have everything set up,” you said, turning to your husband of less than a year and unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt. “Maybe once we have everything set up, we can make it a point to christen every room of the house?” You raised your eyebrow, hopeful that he’d be up for the challenge.

“Why should we wait?” he laughed. “We do have a couch in the living room already.” He glanced to the side, cocking his head ever so slightly in the direction of the couch. Still in his arms, you reached down and grabbed the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your head and throwing it on the pyramid of boxes that awaited unpacking. As he lowered you to the couch, you were pretty sure that you were going to knock at least one more room off of your list tonight.

—-

Living room. Check. Dining room, on top of the table. Check. After nearly breaking the dining room table you’d just bought, Spencer took you to bed, which you christened the following morning. That left both bathrooms, two bedrooms, the kitchen and the basement. “We still have a lot of work to do,” you laughed, turning over and lying flush on top of him. “Should we go check off another room?”

Reading your mind, he got out of the bed, completely naked and already ready for you as he led you toward the bathroom. You’d never had sex in the shower before. Always thought it was too slippery, but right now you were up for the challenge. After Spencer turned on the water, waiting for it to get to the perfect temperature. He reached into a bag he left in there the week before, which held a floor mat for the shower. Slippery issue bypassed. “My genius husband,” you cooed. “You always think of everything.” 

You walked into the shower, allowing the water to sluice over you both before he gently backed you into the wall and lifted your leg up to wrap around his waist. His finger came around your leg to flick gently at your sensitive bundle of nerves, causing you to gasp. “Always so good with your fingers.” Bringing your hands up his back, muscles soaked with warm water, they came to rest in his hair as he lifted you up completely, your back resting against the wall and both legs now wrapped around his waist. “Make love to me,” you breathed, the water flowing over you and mixing with the saltiness of your skin. As he sheathed himself inside you, you tightened your limbs around him, hanging on for dear life as he took your breath away.

Careful not to hurt your back against the wall or slip himself, Spencer pulled back slightly to re-enter you, your walls clenching around him as his right hand traveled down between you to continue massaging your clit. The sharp sensation he caused made you groan and burying your head in his neck. You slid your tongue over the muscle in his neck that always made him shiver. “My god, Y/N,” he grunted. “How does so little do so much?”

“Because we’re perfect together,” you said, biting down on his lower lip. Reaching down, you grabbed his ass and coaxed him forward, wanting to feel him deeper inside you, as deep as he could go. “Fuck, baby.” He began to pick up the pace, both with his length and his fingers, bringing you over the brink within seconds and following closely behind.

“That was amazing,” he said, looking down at the floor mat. “And we bypassed the whole slipping problem.” You placed your legs back on the floor and helped each other wash - it was actually really romantic and vulnerable, even without the sex, and you made a note to do it more often. 

As you dried off from the shower, you insisted that you make a dent in unpacking some of these boxes. The rest of the rooms on your checklist - two bedrooms, one bathroom, the kitchen, and the basement - would have to wait for now.

—-

Once you’d started unpacking, you and Spencer got on a roll, calling some of his friends from the BAU over to help. It had been a week, but with their help, everything had been unpacked, with the exception of some knick knacks and clothes, and all of the furniture had been moved in. 

After everyone left, you ran into the kitchen, lying back on the table as you pulled your pants and panties down your legs. “Kitchen. Check,” he laughed. Only four more rooms to go.

Throughout the week, while both of you weren’t at work, you checked off the other two bedrooms and the other bathroom, leaving only the basement, which was the only room not completely furnished. “We have one more room,” you said as Spencer walked in the door after a long day at work. “Want to take out some of your frustrations in the basement?”

“God, I love you,” he sighed, grabbing your hand and leading you down the stairs. There was a couch and a pool table, but so far that was it. You’d already done it on a couch and a table, so you decided to take the floor. 

You turned around to face him and pulled your shirt and bra off, before doing the same with your jeans and panties. “All for you,” you said, reaching for his belt and pulling it from its loops. “And all for me.” He leaned over and whispered in your ear that he wanted you on all fours and on the floor for him and you happily obliged. “Take me.”

Within seconds, he came to kneel behind you, placing himself at your entrance before thrusting inside you with one movement. “Oh my god,” you groaned, your head falling forward at the rush of sensation. “Take me. I’m yours.” He reeled back, once again thrusting forward hard and smooth. As he fucked you, you rested your head on the floor, using one hand to massage your breasts while the other played with your clit. Your nipples turned to hardened peaks under your touch and between his thrusts and your fingers, you approached orgasm within minutes. 

Whenever he got a bit rough, he was always afraid of hurting you, but you weren’t as fragile as he might have thought, insisting that he take you as hard and as fast as he needed. He placed one hand on the small of your back while the other pulled you back onto his length over and over again until he released himself inside you as you screamed his name. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, falling backward onto the carpet.

You turned around, taking him in your mouth a few times to clean off the remnants of your lust. “We have completed our checklist.” You smiled. “And it only took us a couple of weeks.”

“How about we try and make the rounds again? A week’s time limit this time?” he asked as he bit his lip. That was definitely a challenge you were willing to take on.


End file.
